<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught in the Act by FrankenSpine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021131">Caught in the Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine'>FrankenSpine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Did I mention this is NSFW?, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Self-cest, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen walks in on her two favorite women having sex and joins in the fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught in the Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma and Regina were both panting and moaning as they rocked together in ecstasy, growing closer and closer to orgasm. In the midst of their tribbing, Renée happened to walk in on them and they both froze, blushing profusely while gaping at her in surprise. Both women were struggling and failing to stifle their moans of pleasure. Desire burned in the Queen’s eyes as a catlike grin graced her features. She closed the door quietly and with a wave of her hand, she rendered herself naked as she sauntered seductively towards the bed.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” she husked, “I certainly didn’t mean to interrupt your <em>playtime.”</em></p><p>Her tone was dripping with sex, driving her wives dangerously close to the edge. She placed a hand on Regina’s shoulder and they shared a searing kiss.</p><p>“Look how <em>beautiful</em> you are,” she purred, “Both of you, all tangled up like this. What is it that people call this? The Magic Mountain?” She chuckled softly. “Shame we can’t all do it at the same time.” She kissed Emma in the same manner, pleased when a soft moan escaped the blonde. “But I see no reason why we can’t make things more,” she paused, <em>“interesting.”</em></p><hr/><p>Renée was behind Emma with an enchanted strap-on buried deep in the blonde’s tight ass. Emma and Regina were connected by either end of a double-headed dildo, also enchanted so that they could feel each other clenching and quivering around it. They’d already come twice now, and for Emma, it was about to become three times.</p><p>With the combined sensations of her wives’ ministrations, Emma knew she wouldn’t last much longer. She was sweating and gasping, biting her lip as Renée reached around to tease her clit while simultaneously nailing her in the ass.</p><p>The Queen brought her lips to Emma’s ear, nipping at it playfully. “Come for me, <em>Em-ma,”</em> she breathed.</p><p>Emma came with a shudder, sucking in a sharp breath as she felt the intense rush of her climax. Feeling this, as well as seeing it, caused Regina to follow suit. The brunette’s hands caressed either side of Emma’s face and pulled her into a passionate, hungry kiss. When they eventually pulled apart, both were left panting heavily in an effort to catch their breaths.</p><p>“I— <em>fuck—</em> I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer,” rasped the Savior.</p><p>All the while, the Queen continued to kiss the back of Emma’s neck and shoulders ever so softly. Her arms snaked around Emma’s waist, holding the blonde close.</p><p>“Oh, come now,” she fussed, “You’re really going to give up now? The fun’s only just begun, my darling.”</p><hr/><p>Emma was on her back with a strap-on fastened to her hips, her hands cupping Regina’s ass while she teased the brunette’s labia with her tongue. Regina was moaning wantonly while kissing Renée, who was in turn clenching her inner-walls around Emma’s enchanted strap-on as she rode it.</p><p>Renée was trembling uncontrollably, biting her lip as she placed her hands on Emma’s hips. “Gods, I’m close,” she breathed, “I’m <em>so</em> close.”</p><p>She moaned as she came, spasming and rocking against Emma in bliss. Stars were bursting behind her eyes. It felt like electricity was surging through her veins.</p><p>Emma gasped as Regina came, coating her lips and chin with arousal. She closed her eyes and moaned, continuing to slide her tongue through her wife’s slick labia. Regina was shuddering uncontrollably at the contact.</p><p><em>“Em-ma,”</em> she moaned.</p><p>Renée reached up and lifted Regina’s chin gently, drawing her other half closer and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Regina moaned into her mouth, and she brought a hand to the back of the brunette’s head.</p><p>Feeling Renée’s walls tightening around her, Emma began to thrust almost instinctively, driving the Queen into a frenzy that left the woman crying out softly as she reached orgasm.</p><p>“Emma!”</p><p>Emma responded by moaning into Regina’s pussy. She tried to hold Regina against her, but the brunette was shifting around, no doubt trying to escape the delicious torment.</p><p>“Emma, please,” Regina groaned, “I can’t take it anymore.”</p><p>Emma released her and she climbed off of the blonde, collapsing onto the bed, visibly exhausted. Seeing this, Renée chuckled and reached down to stroke her sweaty hair affectionately.</p><p>“Tired, are we?”</p><p>Regina closed her eyes and offered a faint smile. “You could say that.”</p><p>Renée climbed off of Emma with a playful slowness, teasing the enchanted cock strapped to the blonde’s hips. She shot Emma a catlike grin and moved to lie next to the panting blonde, holding her close.</p><p>“Thank you for that. I really needed it.”</p><p>Emma smiled. “Likewise.”</p><p>They shared a soft kiss. Regina slowly moved to rest her head on the pillow, lying with her eyes closed and her mouth agape as drool rolled down her chin. She had fallen asleep the second she made contact with the pillow. Emma and Renée watched her fondly.</p><p>“As much as I would love to continue, I wouldn’t want to exhaust you any further, my dear.”</p><p>Emma’s smile widened. “There’s always tomorrow night,” she promised.</p><p>The Queen’s eyes gleamed with hope. “And I look forward to it, darling.” She kissed Emma’s temple and shut off the lights with a touch of magic. “Sweet dreams.”</p><p>As the three of them drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep, they were blissfully unaware that their son was wide-awake on the opposite end of the hall, having heard <em>everything</em> as no one had thought to put up a silencing spell. He supposed it was a good thing he would be seeing Archie the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>